marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America's shield
Captain America uses his shield as a primary defensive and offensive piece of equipment for battle. His shield is made out of Vibranium. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers uses an ornamental version of the triangular shield during a musical tour promoting War Bonds, which he then uses in his first field mission. Rogers later acquires the familiar circular shield from Howard Stark. Rogers chooses the unadorned vibranium shield (actually a prototype) over several more advanced models based on the triangular shield. The Vibranium prototype shield proved to be the perfect weapon for Steve. As Captain America he accomplished amazing feats with it. Aside from bashing HYDRA soldiers and blocking incoming attacks, Rogers was able to throw it with near perfect aim and have it ricochet back to him. It is frozen along with the Captain when he sinks Johann Schmidt's plane on the Arctic. Agent Carter "Valediction" When Dr. Fenhoff hypnotize Howard Stark, taking him back to the time that holds his greatest shame. Howard see himself on an icy tundra, with a pilot telling him he thinks they found The Valkyrie. He then sees Peggy Carter holding Captain America's shield, asking him to bring Steve home. Iron Man A prototype of Captain America’s shield can be seen in the workshop when Pepper Potts walks in on Tony trying to get out of his damaged armor; the shield is visible in the distance below Tony's right arm. Tony subsequently used the alloy of a prototype to create his armor. The Incredible Hulk A deleted scene features the shield covered by snow. Iron Man 2 Phil Coulson finds a prototype replica of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. The Avengers Captain America's shield proved most effective in his confrontation with Thor as it absorbed the full impact from Mjolnir and caused a massive shock-wave to the surrounding forrest area. Steve uses the shield again in the battle with the Chitauri in New York to shield his teammates as well himself. Iron Man's Repulsors rays reflect off of Cap's shield to launch an effective counter strike attack on Chitauri unit. Cap uses his shield to catapult Black Widow onto an approaching Chitauri aerial platform. Cap then proceeded to uses the shield to protect himself from a grenade blast that sends him hurtling out a window and to the street below unto the car roof. Because of the Shield structure Cap was able to curl himself and protect himself from receiving extensive injuries. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the Battle of New York, Steve supremely honed his shield fighting skills. Steve learned to use his shield in new, modern fighting styles. Steve almost single handedly took down an entire squad of pirates led by Georges Batroc, on board the Lemurian Star. The shield allowed Steve to survive a jump from forty stories up in the Triskelion and land in the main hall. Steve was able to use his shield in bringing down an armed Quinjet. Steve used his shield to damage The Winter Soldier's bionic arm when they fought each other in a brutal one-on-one fight. When onboard the Helicarrier Steve refused to fight Bucky, ditching his shield, and letting it fall into the water below. It is retrieved and laid by Steve's bedside while he recovered in the hospital. Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark retrofits Captain America's shield to make it more efficient and effective in battle by giving it the ability to be called back, much like the Iron Man suits. No longer equipped with two handles in the back, the shield now has a magnetic element that clips onto Cap’s gauntlet. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (Recycled footage) ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) **''Agent Carter'' ***"Valediction" Trivia *In the comics, the shield is created by Dr. Myron MacLain with both vibranium and "proto-adamantium". *In Captain America: The First Avenger, both Bucky and Falsworth wield the shield in addition to Steve. Bucky during his last stand on Zola's train, and Falsworth throws the shield to Steve in the final battle. In the comics, Barnes was Steve's successor as Captain America and Falsworth was the UK equivalent, Union Jack. *In Iron Man 3 and Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King, the fake terrorist Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's shield on the back of his neck, except with the star replaced by an A for anarchy. * In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Whilst battling the Winter Soldier, Captain America needs all the resources he can get, including his iconic shield, which has a lot more uses in the film. The shield is traditionally used mostly as a defensive weapon, but in Captain America: The Winter Soldier the filmmakers wanted to explore using it more as an offensive weapon. There are two handles on the shield and Steve Rogers can hold onto the handles in order to utilize it in an eastern style of fighting. * In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America's shield receives Stark tech enhancements with sub-miniature transistors which allow Cap to recall his shield wearing a magnetized arm gauntlet as a homage to the same enhancements gifted to Steve Rogers from Tony Stark in the Avengers #6 comic . * In the comics, Molecule Man, Doctor Doom, Thanos, Thor and Seapent broke Captain America's shield. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America 02.jpg|Captain America's first shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. 9 Things You Need Know About The Marvel Universe Before Seeing Captain America 1311056654.jpg|Steve holding the Vibranium shield. Capshieldclose_up.jpg|Captain America's shield close up shot. CapThrowsShield-CATFA.png|Captain America throws his shield. CapsShield1-CATFA.png|Cap's shield in The First Avenger CapsShield2-CATFA.png|Cap's shield in The First Avenger HoldThatDoor-CATFA.png|Cap's shield holding open a door CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png|Captain America's Shield frozen in the arctic circle. CapshieldIM.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield in Iron Man. CapshieldIM2.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield in Iron Man 2. MjolnirVsVibranium-Avengers.png|Cap's shield blocking Thor's hammer. CapsShield-Avengers.png|Cap's shield before the Battle of New York. CaptainAmericaBlackWidow2-Avengers.png|Captain America wielding his shield from The Avengers CapsShieldAftermath-Avengers.png|Aftermath of The Avengers (deleted scene) Shield damagedcap.jpg|Captain America's battered shield from The Avengers avgmethod1.jpg|Cap's shield featured in the end credits of The Avengers Stealth_Shield.png|Captain America's shield stealth laced in The Winter Soldier Cap-batroc.jpg|Cap's battered shield in the beginning of The Winter Soldier Winter Soldier TWS-2.png|Winter Soldier stopping Cap's shield in The Winter Soldier Rogers Buckystrike.jpg|Bucky's metal arm colliding with Cap's shield in The Winter Soldier TWSWinterShield.jpg||Winter Soldier wielding Cap's shield in The Winter Soldier Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_35.png|Cap's shield on the front of Widow's bike in Age of Ultron Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_45.png|Cap's shattered shield in Age of Ultron PeggyCap'sShield.png|Peggy Carter with Captain America's Shield Cap_shield-magnetic.gif|Magnetic shield. Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Captain America culture Category:The Avengers culture Promotional 38210_10150212944645062_59003400061_13423480_7802851_n.jpg|Captain America's shield on display at San Diego Comic Con Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger poster. CATFA-Shield_textless.jpg|Promotional Art. Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster.jpg|Cap's shield in the Captain America: The Winter Soldier teaser poster. CATWS-Shield_textless.jpg|Promotional Art. BrokenCapShieldSDCC2014.jpg|Captain America's shattered shield at Age of Ultron panel at SDCC'14 Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Captain America culture Category:The Avengers culture